Chapter 517
Wendy Belserion is the 517th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Now in control of Wendy's body, Irene repeatedly overwhelms Erza, who is very reluctant to fight back. Before a killing blow can be dealt, Wendy reveals herself to have taken over Irene's discarded body and returns both her and Irene back to their original bodies, albeit with her own having sustained much graver injuries thanks to her foe self-inflicting wounds. Wendy then asks Erza to finish Irene off, which she agrees to do, as she stares down her livid mother. Summary With Erza remaining horrified, Irene assesses the damage to Wendy's body and makes fun of her breasts while her old body falls to its knees, and Irene remarks to Erza that it is useless to her now. Erza asks where Wendy is, with Irene explaining that she is now Wendy; Erza charges at Irene, not believing her, but Irene says that what she has done is not possession and retaliates both physically and verbally. She then creates an explosion, surprised at the magical potential Wendy possesses. Stating that she is now done playing around, Irene decides to kill Erza, as it would be strange for a little girl to have a daughter, resuming her attacking with yet more explosions and use of Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Erza tries to get through to Wendy, telling her to chase Irene out, but Irene reiterates that Wendy's ego is gone, and that she is now Wendy: Wendy Belserion. Erza runs at Irene, but Irene asks Erza if she can bring herself to harm the girl's body. She begins to remember many emotional moments she shared with the girl; Irene uses the hesitation to attack her daughter, calling her soft, and makes her armor explode. When the dust clears, the two women find the damage to be minimal thanks to Wendy, having enchanted herself into Irene's empty body and cast Deus Corona. As the two women express utter shock (Irene in particular) Wendy notes that it was difficult and took time, after which she complains about how heavy her chest is. The girl wastes no time in utilizing Irene's body's superior Magic Power to attack her enemy; while Irene struggles with defending herself from the blast, Wendy uses Deus Zero to begin the process of separating Irene's personality from her body, reminding Irene that she is currently more powerful than her. Claiming that she wants to continue living in her small body, Wendy remains unfazed when Irene maims her body's abdomen, stating that scars are badges of honor she will wear for the fight she fought with Fairy Tail. She ends her monologue by saying that no matter how many scars she has on her body, it's still the body that has memories precious to her. With Irene cursing her, after a flash of light, the two return to their original bodies; Wendy, confirming that she is back and collapsing due to fatigue, asks Erza if she can continue the fight. Erza says she can, angrily requipping into her Clear Heart Clothing, while Irene lividly stares down her daughter. Characters in Order of Appearance #Irene Belserion #Erza Scarlet #Carla (flashback) #Wendy Marvell Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell vs. Irene Belserion Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * ** |Jinkaku Enchanto}} ** |Deusu Korona}} ** |Bunri Enchanto}} *** |Deusu Zero}} Armors used *Rabbit Armor * Weapons used * Arc Navigation